The Violin
by Simpleguiltypleasures
Summary: A passionate love story between a musician and a woman. Let the music soothe the longing and that your heart and soul yearns.


**The Violin**

By Danavalkyrie aka Diana Cabo

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know what fan fiction is, right?

Genre: Passionate Romance/T

**Dedicated to: Kermit the frog (my man), Reizna, Alena, Funky Squirrel, Lunastark and Goshikku Seirei**

**AN:** This is a one shot fic, I am so sorry for the intense emotions, I cant help it. I tried to restrain myself but I burst out, so I choose to be nice that I decided unleash my emotion by writing this fic, Oh and I apologize for the poetic type of the story – I CANT HELP IT! I hope you guys enjoy,

**Pairings:** Satoshi and Risa A DN Angel Fan Fiction

* * *

The soft rustle of immaculate fabrics on an open balcony danced with the night breeze. She watched him with passion. His persona is a mystery in the dancing candlelights, her body feverish as his long slender fingers began delicately touching the strings that created that soothing music. The way his eyes close during each interlude, the way his eyes bore into her when it is opened. Those blue orbs dancing like storm ravishing her with something unnamed as she enjoyed the silky melodies he created.

He wished that the nights were longer; he would visit her each night just to play for her as she drifted to sleep. It all started when he was invited to her family banquet. His father was so proud of him, Hikari and Harada clan knew each other way even before. As the Last Hikari, everything he touched comes to life, be it music or artwork. It was her 18th birthday and since he wasn't able to give her a gift, he decided to play for her that night.

The melody suddenly filled the noisy halls and everyone grew quiet. She was dancing with someone else when she halted. She turned around to look at the source of the music. There he was, majestically standing on the makeshift stage on the great hall. He was breath taking; she flushed when he suddenly opened his blue eyes to look at her, the intensity so powerful that she was the one who lowered her eyes.

He loved her ever since he had laid his eyes on her; she was immaculate and pure in his eyes. One stormy night, he received a letter from the Eldest Harada sister; she informed that her younger sister is sick and was calling for him and his violin. When he arrived at the mansion, she was pale and breathing heavily. He started to play his violin when she opened her eyes.

She opened her eyes and saw the man that haunted her dreams for a year since her 18th birthday. He was drenched from the night rain, but to see him standing in front of her bed with the violin in his hand made her cry with passionate joy. That started it all, ever since that night, when she asked him to play for him every night before she sleep, when she told him of how he had haunted her dreams with his music and filled her with sleepless nights – how can he refuse – she too haunted him, in lonely nights he would play the violin that cries out for her.

His eyes were closed and he was playing again. It was painful, for 3 years he was there seated at the foot of her bed playing the violin. She can't help it; she stood up to open another candle and whispered, "I wish I were your violin."

I wish I were your violin 

He stopped when he heard her faint whispered. She's a tempest in his eyes but still innocent and pure. He loved her ever since but he never uttered it to her. He used his violin – his music to capture her soul, and now he knew he have won her heart.

"Do you want me to teach you how to play the violin?"_ Do you want me to show you something more than that, how much I've loved you?_ He asked her. She turned to look at him; her brown eyes showed something attuned to him, something his eyes have been giving her ever since – passion and love.

He stood up and walk towards her, the flickering flames danced as he closed the distance between them, he gave her the violin and she lovingly touched the instrument that made her fall in love with the man standing in front of her.

He delicately touched her neck and shoulders, the straps of her white nightgown slid from her shoulders as his long fingers swept over it. He positioned himself on her back to assist her in the proper positioning of the violin, so soft and inviting to touch.

She closed her eyes upon the contact of his fingers on her skin. Her back now felt warm upon the contact of his broad chest. She felt his fingers gingerly grasp both of her wrist, the violin on her left and the bow on her right. He slid his arm down to her belly as she positioned the violin on her left shoulder then his right hand guided her right to start off with a do re mi. Her fingers shaking and cold, his warm breath fanned on her sensitive ears as he spoke of his instruction. She accidentally moaned as she listened to his instructions that made his chained restrain and control suddenly broke.

He violently took the instruments off her hands; he gently laid the bow and the violin on the floor. He looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes, hurt at the sudden break of contact. She felt so ashamed for not controlling her emotions, just one touch from him made her melt and moan.

'_He must have thought now that I am a loose woman'_ she said to herself, she fought back her tears. She looked up and saw how intense his eyes as he looked at her. And without any warning, he claimed her lips and showered her with possessive kisses. This time she could hear the violins playing in her memory.

He heard her sigh as he kissed her neck and shoulders. The violin lay still on the floor. He swept her off her feet and carried her back to the warm bed. She did her best to take off his clothes when he stopped her.

"Patience is a virtue, my love," he whispered to her as he gently pulled the strings on her shoulder, like the delicate strings of his violin, her body created more excitement in him.

He let her shaky hands move to release him of his clothing. Mesmerized by the innocence in her eyes, he unleashed his heart and the beast that has been calling for her for 3 years. For her, his beast is the most beautiful creature she had seen. And as he lay her down, she gladly accepted him into her arms and the pain of her heart vanished.

That Night, He became the master of the instrument of love. Expertly plucking the strings of her heart and soul like a violin.

That Night, she became music to him, her voice filled the emptiness in his heart. Like a violin, her voice soared high to the sky as he joined her in their music.

Light feathery touches brought her to wakefulness. She opened her eyes and right beside her is the man that made music with her. He looked at her, his face and smile bright as the welcoming sun to her.

"Please stay," She pleaded.

He pulled her into a loving embrace then he whispered.

"Forever"

* * *

The end: What do you think? Hehehe

Love,

Dana


End file.
